Seblaine and Baby Kurt
by CalliexDamian4evr
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine are married and the parents of Kurt who has turned to infantilism after being neglected and treated awful by his father and stepmother. Watch as the fathers go through the obstacles of being parents and what they have to go through. I suck at summaries but the story is better! R/R PLEASE!


A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a story I'm going to try to write XD It's an infant!Kurt and daddy!Blaine story. I've never written one before so this is my first time trying to write one and I expect nice things written but also a bit of criticism but no hate or insults like "Oh this story sucks I'm never reading this again!" Okay, okay, I'm overreacting but still! Anyway, since I can't decide whether to make Kurt into an infant or adult baby, I'm leaving it up to you guys, the readers to imagine it yourselves XD anyway remember to R&amp;R cause those make me happy and willing to continue!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters. Just the plot and characters you do not recognize! Now, onto the story!

Chapter 1

The morning started like this: Blaine woke to his alarm clock blaring so he reached out and slammed the sleep button and went back to sleep. A few minutes later, the alarm clock blared again, waking him up so he slammed the sleep button again. The last time the alarm clock blared, Blaine gave a frustrated growl and threw a pillow at the alarm clock, knocking it off of the nightstand so he gave a triumphant smile and got out of bed. He showered, shaved, brushed his teeth, got dressed and gelled his hair then he went to the nursery to check on Kurt.

Luckily, Kurt slept through the whole ordeal and he was cuddling his teddy bear while sucking on his pacifier, scratching at his face in his sleep so Blaine slipped mittens onto his hands to stop the scratching. After a few minutes, Kurt woke and gazed up at Blaine with big, innocent green orbs so Blaine couldn't help but smile as he picked him up, cooing, "Is Kurtie-Wurtie hungy? Daddy will fix up a bottle for you!"

Kurt squealed as he was being carried by Blaine then he said, "Bwainey wuv Kuwtie!" So Blaine laughed and tapped Kurt's nose as he replied, "Yes, Blainey loves his Bubba." Kurt laughed as he was placed in the high chair then Blaine started making baby food as Sebastian came out of the shower and wrapped his arms around his husband, resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

"Morning, babe you smell delicious." Blaine smirked.

"Maybe it's because I just came out of the shower, dork." Sebastian retorted.

"Oh-ho, someone's being a smart-mouth...Bas." Blaine smirked, taking the bowl of baby food to Kurt and setting it on the tray then he went back to Sebastian, wrapping his arms around him and kissed him.

While they were distracted, Kurt decided to take it upon himself to try and feed himself, with disasterous results. As he brought the spoon to his mouth, the baby food fell off and landed on his lap so Kurt glanced down and then reached over and tried getting more on the spoon. The bowl slid further to the edge of the tray until **_CRASH! _**the bowl landed on the floor, baby food spilling out.

Blaine and Sebastian both turned in surprise and Blaine said, "Oh Kurtie! Did you make a mess?" He got a rag and started cleaning up while Sebastian lifted Kurt out of the high chair and cleaned him up as he warmed up a bottle of milk to feed him. When the microwave beeped, Sebastian took the bottle out and tested it on his wrist before putting it in Kurt's mouth who happily drank the milk.

When the bottle was done, Sebastian held Kurt over his shoulder and patted his back, getting a big belch from him and then...spit up on. Scaring himself, Kurt immediately started to cry so Sebastian cleaned himself up then lightly bounced Kurt to get him to calm down while Blaine cleaned the kitchen.

During changing time, it was very difficult to get Kurt to stay still because he kept wiggling around, grabbing at anything in his sight, doing target practice, throwing things and doing whatever it took to get attention whether it was good or bad attention. When Kurt was in a clean diaper, he decided to run around in just a diaper then to Sebastian and Blaine's horror, Kurt took off the diaper and ran around naked so Blaine ran after him and shouted, "Kurtis Elizabeth Anderson-Smythe stop right now or you're in time-out!"

Hearing the word _time-out _made Kurt stop and turn, using his famous cute look so they wouldn't stay mad at him. Seeing the look, Sebastian and Blaine looked away slightly then Blaine said, "Kurtie, we do not run around without a diaper on, understand? What if we had company and they saw? It wouldn't look good for us and it would make people think we're not fit to be parents." Kurt looked down, ashamed then he said, "Sowwy, daddy. I'll be a good boy I promise."

Kurt was put down for his afternoon nap so Blaine and Sebastian had the house to themselves for a few hours at least so they could cuddle and talk.

"I never knew parenting could be this hard, Bas. But i love him so much and I want him to be the best person ever."

"I know, Blaine but we also have to learn to punish him when he does something bad. If we keep letting it slip, Kurt will learn to think doing bad things is right."

Blaine put his head on Sebastian's chest and sighed as he frowned, "I know but...I'm afraid if I start punishing him for bad things, I'd turn into my dad and I don't want that to happen."

"Babe, you won't turn into your dad if you punish Kurt. Your dad is homophobic and you're not. I know you're afraid to punish him and so am I but we need to learn to get over that fear and punish him."

"But...what if he starts hating us when we punish him?" Blaine worried.

"It's normal for kids to hate their parents after they're punished but then he'll get over it and love us again." Seb assured his husband, kissing him.

Blaine kissed back then sighed, "I know but...I'm still worried." Seb sighed then said, "Let's try it and see what happens and if it doesn't work then we can stop ok?"

Blaine nodded and said, "Deal." Then he kissed Blaine and they made out on the couch.

That night, they had a difficult time getting Kurt to sleep because he would not stop crying. They rocked him, changed him, sang to him, bathed him, and fed him but he would not fall asleep.

Blaine had Kurt in his arms and he said, "Come on, Kurtie you need to sleep! If you don't, you'll be cranky in the morning and we won't have a good day!" As he bounced Kurt in his arms, pacing around.

Kurt kept crying even with his pacifier in his mouth so Seb came in with a parenting book and he said, "It says here that if your child refuses to sleep and keeps crying, to just let him cry himself to sleep. If he does, he'll exhaust himself and won't have a choice but to sleep."

"But Bas, it's nearly midnight and he's still not sleeping." As he put Kurt in the crib, his heart breaking while listening to the poor boy cry and scream.

After a while, Kurt finally quieted down and fell asleep so the proud daddies covered him up and tiptoed out.

They weren't expecting what the next morning would bring them.

A/N: That's chapter 1! I know it says Daddy!Blaine but I was craving a Seblaine fic so I made it into one. Any ideas on how old Kurt is in this story yet? If there's any ideas you guys have or songs, please tell me in reviews or PM me with your ideas :D I'm always open for your ideas!


End file.
